1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet seats and, more particularly, to toilet seats especially adapted for use by small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a toddler has become potty trained, the toddler is ready to use an adult size toilet. Many children are eager to make the change from the potty to the adult toilet, especially if there are older children in the family. However, because of their relatively small physical size, such toddlers are often not able to safely or comfortably sit on a standard size toilet. Some such children are so small that they are in danger of falling through the hole of the toilet seat into the toilet bowl. To avoid falling into the toilet, the child must provide additional support in some manner. Usually, the child uses the arms to brace against the toilet seat. This bracing causes their bodies to be somewhat rigid, which is counter productive to good voiding. Because of these problems, many children become reluctant to use the adult toilet and delay doing so, occasionally having accidents which are embarrassing to them and their parents.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to toilet seats especially adapted for use by small children, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,970; Des. 305,357; Des. 309,176; Des. 309,177; and Des. 326,316.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,970 discloses a detachable device for partially supporting a small child on a conventional toilet seat. Most often, a child goes to the bathroom by himself. If such a detachable device were used, the child would be responsible for proper and safe installation. This may be too much to expect from a small child. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat for a small child were provided which is permanently installed on the toilet and did not have to be attached by a child.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 305,357 and Des. 309,176 combination adult and child toilet seats and covers. These patents provide a single hinge structure that supports the adult seat, the child seat, and the cover; and in this respect they are desirable. However, they do present a problem. The shape of the internal hole of the child seat appears to be very similar to the shape of the internal hole of the adult seat. This similarity of hole shapes is based on an erroneous assumption which is that the support needs of the child are the same as the support needs of the adult, except in a scaled down version for the child. This is an erroneous assumption for one major reason. With an adult, the adults feet are long enough to rest on the floor when the adult sits on the toilet seat. The feet resting on the floor assist in balancing the adult. However, for a small child, the small child's legs are often too short to permit the child's feet to reach the floor. Therefore, the child does not receive the balancing effect of the feet on the floor as does the adult. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat for a small child were provided which compensates for the fact that the child's feet do not reach the floor when the child sits on the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,177 discloses another patent in which the shape of the hole of the child's toilet seat is the same shape as the hole of the adult's toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,316 discloses a combination child's toilet seat, adult toilet seat, and cover in which the child's toilet seat is integrated into the cover. This seat has a disadvantage in that toilet seats are often provided with decorative covers. With the child's toilet seat disclosed in this patent, a decorative cover for the toilet cover could not be used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat for a small child were provided which permits the use of a decorative cover for the toilet seat cover.
Still other features would be desirable in a child's auxiliary toilet seat. For example, when a small child goes to the bathroom on an adult toilet, there is always the possibility that the child may get into difficulty. One indicator of difficulty would be if the child is on the toilet for an excessive period of time. In such a situation, the child may be too tired or too embarrassed to call for help. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat for a small child were provided which kept track of the time the child spent on the toilet to sound an alarm if the time is excessive.
As mentioned above, it is desirable when a child's toilet seat, an adult's toilet seat, and a toilet cover are present together on the same hinge support. With such a combined toilet seat, both adults and children are users. In certain circumstances, such as in the dark, it may be difficult to determine which component is in a lowered position and which component is in a raised position. Therefore, it would be desirable if a toilet seat for a small child were provided which provided an indication in the dark as to which components are in the down position and which are in the raised position.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use combined child and adult toilet seats, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a child's auxiliary toilet seat which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is permanently installed on the toilet and does not have to be attached by a child; (2) compensates for the fact that the child's feet do not reach the floor when the child sits on the toilet seat; (3) permits the use of a decorative cover for the toilet seat cover; (4) keeps track of the time the child spends on the toilet to sound an alarm if the time is excessive; and (5) provides an indication in the dark as to which components are in the down position and which are in the raised position. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique child's auxiliary toilet seat of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.